Burning Hearts
by Lance Kiri
Summary: A young girl was brought into this world of war, as a child she trained her entire life to become a great warrior for the Imperial Army.


_**"It was a normal day in our country. Bright blue skies, fluffy white clouds a shimmering shining golden sun, but this is the day everything changed with the rise of the sun as boats landed in our docks, flying strange flags atop their masts. We would later come to know these people as The Imperial Empire, they were men and women from our East and with them came revolution in the form of new weapons known as guns. Now about me I served in the Royal Demon Corp as a traditional swordsman or in our people's tongue Demon Blade. These were the pride and joy of our Nation after all we had only been reformed for two hundred years. Then came the Great General who tarnished the rule of our great leader Queen Arasumi Noshi. So we began another revolution but this time it was to enforce the rule of royalty to our country once more."**_

 _ **The country of the flying blossoms fell into turmoil as a civil war erupted within it once more however our tale goes far beyond this point following the lives of many heroes who risked everything for the nation they love.**_ _ **"Many people lost their lives fighting for their own clans during a period of warring states, that's also when the first of my clan. Clan Tatsumo took up arms to help unite the nation under one banner, the banner of our Queen. Then came the war of religion which forced us into two armies once again to decide the fate of our nation, we had The Order of Blaze who worshipped Dragons and the Sylviths who worshiped the forest as a god. This war ended with the last stand of the Slyviths with them defending the forests they praised before it was claimed by fire. Many years passed and this new era brought about would lead into the age of the sword where our proud and honourable nation was invaded by those to our west in attempts to control the world that was known to us."**_ _ **"This invasion attempt lasted fifty years before it was brought to an end by the Royal Demon Corp or i should say my own Grandfather Tatsumo Shiro led the charge of one thousand against the Horde of the west and drove them out of our country for good, however this era wouldn't last long either as those from the east arrived thirty years later. This brought about the revolution and during this time i was born and thus i began my training as a Demon Corp soldier by learning from my father and his father. Twenty years have now passed and i joined the Corp just in time for The Rise Of Demons."**_

 _ **As the blossoms fell upon the ground, the blue sky became red slowly as the golden sun set upon the shores, boats erupted into flame as men ran for their lives before being shot down with muskets. This sound slowly died alongside those who were shot before those with guns could be heard marching over those who had just been slayed. A young girl in a forest was crying and running away from loud shouting and gunshots, the girl suddenly tripped on a branch sticking out from the undergrowth surrounded by large trees and loud shouts. As they got closer to her she could hear men shouting "Witch!" scaring her she found the last remnants of the Sylviths who took in the child and protected her for roughly two years. That girl moved back into the city at the age of 12 and was adopted into a rich noble clan known by many as the Shiro clan. The man in charge of this clan Tatsumo found the young girl in the forest alone sleeping on a tree and took her in as his grandaughter training her up in the ways of the soldier.**_ _ **Many years passed and as the girl became a woman her skills surpassed that of her old man and her father earring the respect and authority that a noble has within a clan. Soon the country fell into a state of war and the woman saw this as an opportunity to show off her abilities, this woman would later become known as 'The Demon of the East'.**_

 _ **"Say Dad, what happens if we lose this war?" The girl said putting her silver hair in a side tail while letting the rest flow freely beside her face. Her father looked up at his age showing in his face and smiled before speaking in a soft voice "Well Arami the way of the Demon disappears to make way for a new western style of living and fighting." His attention turned back to equipping her legs with armor and fixing her weapons to her belt. He then stood up and looked at his daughter patting her head "You really have grown up you know" he made her chuckle because she knew whenever he said this he was going to cry shortly afterward, "Well are you off then?" a harsh hoarse voice sounded as her grandfather appeared in the doorway to their house just then thousands of blossoms flew past the three as they knew this was it, a good omen to see their daughter off to war with. Arami gave a small smile to her grandfather and waved goodbye as the sound of a carriage rolled up and there she got on heading toward the capital.**_


End file.
